Company Flux: Part II
by ObeSlifRa
Summary: This is a sequel to Company Flux. A day after their abductions, the Kaiba brothers are safe from Reginald and his brothers, but their problems aren't over...


**Breaker**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters except Reginald and the main villains. Also, like in Company Flux, the dueling rules follow mainly the show. If the card didn't appear in the show, I'll use the trading card game.

Setting: This story takes place a day after my story Company Flux. This is a sequel to that story, so I strongly suggest reading Company Flux before you read this story so you can understand it better and not be out of the loop.

**Chapter 1**

Seto Kaiba sat back behind his desk at Kaibacorp. He gazed straight ahead at the wall as if he were trying to burn a hole in it with his eyes. He was in deep thought. It's been a day since he and Mokuba were abducted by Reginald and the Breakers, and no matter how hard he'd try he could not get Reginald out of his head. No matter how hard he pushed, memories of yesterday kept flowing through his mind. He wondered what would have happened had he not fired his father. Had he not fired Reginald's father, maybe the abduction yesterday wouldn't have happened. But like he always did, Seto did his best to push these thoughts out of his mind.

As Seto was doing this, Mokuba entered. "Hey bro. You okay?" Mokuba could see the blank face of his brother staring at the wall.

"I'm fine," Seto replied.

"Still thinking about yesterday also huh?"

Seto was silent.

"You know," Mokuba said, "I feel bad for Reginald. Had he not encountered Breaker, maybe he would have been able to handle his grief for his father in a better way."

"Perhaps," Seto stood up. "But what's done is done, there's no changing that now. Now let's move on. Do you need something?"

Mokuba shook his head. "No I'm good. I just came in to see if you were okay, you've been in here for a long time."

"I've had things I needed to do." Seto said, his tone suggesting the topic was done.

Mokuba gave a quick nod and then walked passed his brother to the window. It was dark out with a full moon. He took a deep sigh and bent his head down.

And then he saw it... directly below him, a black van was parked outside and men dressed all in black stormed out from the back. He couldn't see who they were from that high up, but he instinctively knew who they were, The Breakers. "Seto, the Breakers are here!"

Seto turned, alarm on his face. "What?" He ran to the window and looked outside. Sure enough, there were ten men dressed in black entering Kaibacorp. "Great, more trouble."

Mokuba ran over to his brothers' desk and looked at the security cameras. The ten men had all come in and knocked the security forces in the area unconscious with the handles of their guns. "Bad news Seto, they've got guns!"

'Great,' thought Seto. 'More to worry about.' "Is the back entrance clear?" He turned to Mokuba.

"Looks like it."

"Then let's go." The two brothers immediately ran out of the room and down the hall to the stairs.

As they reached the door to the third floor of the building, they heard the sounds of the intruders in the same stairwell. "Why can't we just take the elevator? We'll lose them before we reach the next floor at this rate." one of the men asked.

"Because Breaker said so, that's why." Replied another.

"What do we do?" Mokuba whispered. "We'll be caught."

Now the sound of footsteps could be heard coming up. Both brothers knew that time was running out. A decision needed to be made quickly if they were to leave. But what could they do? If they opened a door, or so much as even ran, the intruders would no doubt hear them.

"Mokuba," whispered Seto. "We have to split up; otherwise we're as good as caught. Go through the door and try to make your way out of here. You're smaller so you can hide better. I'll hold these punks off while you make your escape."

Mokuba shook his head. "What about you?"

"I'll be okay," replied Seto. "Now get out of here before it's too late." He hurried to the door and opened it. Then he gave Mokuba one more whisper, "Go!" and Mokuba reluctantly left.

"Up there!" The men had heard the door open. "Move you idiots, move!"

Seto stood still and waited for the intruders to come to him. It didn't take long, for they were in his sight within thirty seconds. They faced him and stood still. It was a silent showdown which lasted half a minute. Finally, Seto said, "What do you punks want?"

The intruder who was behind the others then came forward. "So… Seto Kaiba, we finally meet."

"And you are?"

"Come now Seto," the intruder actually sounded disappointed. "After what happened yesterday I'd think you'd know me by now."

"Breaker!"

Breaker grinned. "Now where's your brother? Not going to the rear entrance I hope."

Seto returned a grin. "What if he is?"

"My men will catch him," Breaker replied confidently. "My men have this place surrounded. Neither you or your brother will escape us this time."

"Trust me, you don't know my brother."

"Oh I think I do. You Kaiba brothers are so predictable. I could've foreseen that pathetic escape attempt of yours a mile away." Breaker took out a COM from his pocket and spoke into it. "Do you have Mokuba?"

"Yeap, we've got him." A voice responded through it.

Breaker grinned and cackled. "You see Kaiba, I know you inside and out."

"You're bluffing." Kaiba said, almost believing those words himself.

"No Kaiba. I've never been more serious in my life. Your brother is in my possession now."

Kaiba snarled. He couldn't believe this was happening. Not again. "Let him go. I'm the one you want."

"Very well Kaiba."

Kaiba was flabbergasted. 'What? He will? No arguments or fighting? He's got to have something up his sleeve. As much as a punk this guy is, I doubt he's that stupid.'

"I'll let Mokuba go... if you defeat me in a duel."

'This has got to be a joke,' Kaiba was almost not even taking Breaker seriously. 'I'd crush him so hard he'd be begging for the cops to pick him up.'

"So, are you up for it? Or should I take you and Mokuba to the van?"

"I'm up for it alright. But knowing men of your type, I'm sure that this easy chance at freeing my brother comes with a catch."

"As hard as it may be for you to believe Kaiba, there is no catch. It's just like you said before. You're the one I want; Mokuba would just be a bonus prize. The only thing is that since there aren't any duel arenas or duel disks here, we'll need to play this duel the old-fashioned way. Defeat me, and your brother can leave the building unharmed. But if you lose, Mokuba shall suffer the exact fate as you will."

Kaiba gave a nod. "Fine. But before we start, Bring Mokuba and all your cronies up here. I'm not trusting you until I see Mokuba captured myself."

"Very well."

As if on cue, three men came in dragging Mokuba. "Seto," he called out.

"Mokuba,"

"Now," Breaker said. "Let the duel begin."

"Duel?" Mokuba asked bewildered. "What duel?"

"Don't worry Mokuba," Kaiba said. "This will be over soon." He took his dueling deck out from his pocket and knelt on the floor. Breaker did the same. They then shuffled the decks and knelt on the floor with one knee. Then they each drew their first hand, and each set their lifepoints to 4000 in their minds.

"Since I've been so generous to you Kaiba, I think it would be fitting for me to go first, so I'll start this duel." He drew his card. "I summon Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness, in attack mode." Breaker placed the card on the floor vertically in front of him. It had a picture of a serpent in purple armor standing like a human would and holding a staff with a golden boomerang shape at the end and 1800 attack points. "Then I play one card face down and end my turn."

"It'll take more than that to defeat me Breaker," Kaiba drew a card from his deck. "I play Vorse Raider in attack mode." He placed a card in front of him on the floor. The card had a picture of steer carrying an axe wearing body armor and 1900 attack points. "Now I'll use Vorse Raider to destroy your Sea Serpent."

Breaker placed his monster into the graveyard as he lost 100 lifepoints from the attack.

"Great job Seto," Mokuba cheered him.

"Then I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

Breaker drew his card. "I place one card face down, then I activate my face down card, Premature Burial. I'll lose 800 lifepoints, but now I can bring my Sea Serpent back from the graveyard." Breaker removed his monster from the graveyard pile and placed it back in front of him as he reduced his lifepoints to 3100. "Then I'll play Vampire Lady in attack mode." He placed another monster next to his Serpent. It had a picture of a female vampire with a green face and a purple dress with 1550 attack points. "Make your move."

Kaiba drew. "I must say, I thought you'd be much better than this Breaker. I'm disappointed."

"The duel's still young Kaiba."

"I summon Spear Dragon to the field." Kaiba placed his monster next to Vorse Raider. The card had a picture of a blue dragon with a white belly, a pointed mouth and 1900 attack points. "Now I'll use my monsters to destroy your Sea Serpent and your Vampire Lady."

"Wrong Kaiba, I activate my face down card, Mirror Wall. This trap card reduces your monsters attack points by half, thus making my monsters stronger than yours are."

"No, now both my monsters only have 950 attack points!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Yes, now say goodbye to your monsters Kaiba."

Kaiba placed both monsters on his side of the field into his graveyard pile.

"Plus when my Vampire Lady inflicts battle damage to my opponent, all I need to do is say what kind of card I want, and you must discard one of them from your deck."

"What?"

"And I think I'll force you to get rid of one trap card from your deck."

Kaiba rummaged through his deck and chose a trap card to discard.

"Now if you're done wasting your turn, it's my move." Breaker taunted.

"I'm not done yet Breaker. I activate Soul Resurrection, which allows me to bring one monster back from the graveyard in defense mode, so I bring Spear Dragon back to the field." He placed his Spear Dragon card back in front of him. "Then I'll play one more card face down. Your move."

Breaker grinned. Kaiba had just lost 1900 lifepoints, yet he sounded just as confident in his victory as before the match. 'This is definitely going to be fun,' he thought. "Fine then, now it's my move." He drew his card. "I play the magic card Precious Cards from Beyond. This magic card allows me to draw two new cards whenever I successfully tribute summon a monster through two or more sacrifices. So I'll sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon my Ryu-Ran in attack mode." He placed his two monsters and his Premature Burial into the graveyard and placed his Ryu-Ran card in their place. The card had a picture of a dragons legs, hand claws, wings emerging from an egg with a crack showing its eyes with 2200 attack points.

"Then don't bother drawing those cards Breaker," Kaiba replied. "I activate my Trap Hole. This automatically destroys any monster with 1000 attack strength or more, destroying your Ryu-Ran."

Breaker's face seemed to become slightly discouraged, but that quickly changed. "You fell for my trap Kaiba. I activate my Monster Reborn in order to bring Ryu-Ran back from the graveyard." Breaker put his Ryu-Ran card back on the field. "Now I'll use my Ryu-Ran to destroy your Spear Dragon."

Kaiba placed Spear Dragon and Soul Resurrection into his graveyard.

"Make your move." Breaker ended his turn.

Kaiba drew. 'Yes,' he thought happily, 'Now I hold all three Blue-Eyes in my hand, plus my Lord of Dragons. Now if I can get my Polymerization out of my deck with my Pot of Greed, I can defeat his Ryu-Ran without losing my dragon in the process.' "I activate my Pot of Greed magic card, which allows me to draw two more cards." Kaiba drew his two cards and looked to see if he could find the two cards he needed. He was happy but shocked when he saw that he did. "Now I summon my Lord of Dragons in attack mode," Kaiba placed a card with 1200 attack points and a picture of a man in a dragon costume with a dark brown cape. Then I activate my Polymerization magic card, fusing my three Blue-Eyes together to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Kaiba then placed a monster on the field with a picture of a three headed dragon. "Then I'll play my Instant Attack magic card to allow my dragon to attack you right away. Now my dragon, destroy his Ryu-Ran!"

"Don't forget Kaiba, your dragon loses attack points thanks to my Mirror Wall." Breaker reminded him.

Kaiba grinned. "Wrong, my Lord of Dragons prevents my dragon from being affected by your trap card, so my dragon still keeps all 4500 of its attack points. Now my dragon, destroy Ryu-Ran."

Breaker placed his Ryu-Ran in his graveyard as his lifepoints reduced to 800. "That's all, for now."

Breaker drew. "I activate Card of Sanctity, which allows us both to draw until we're holding six cards." Breaker drew five cards from his deck, Kaiba six. "This duel is over Kaiba! I activate the trap card, Just Desserts. This allows me to decrease your lifepoints by 500 for every monster on your side of the field."

Kaiba's lifepoints reduced to 1100.

"Then I activate Change of Heart so I can take control your Lord of Dragons."

Kaiba gave a puzzled look. "What do you want my Lord of Dragons for? He'd be of no use to you,"

"You never know Kaiba. Now I sacrifice Lord of Dragons to summon Helpoemer to the field," Breaker played a monster card with a blue mummy-looking creature in purple pants and an attack of 2000 points. "And since Lord of Dragons is no longer on the field, your dragon is now susceptible to magic cards. So I'll play Brain Control in order to take control of your dragon," he then placed Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon card on his side of the field.

'No, I'm completely defenseless.' Kaiba thought to himself.

"Goodbye Kaiba. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon wipe out the rest of his lifepoints!"

Kaiba's lifepoints reduced to 0.

"No, Seto lost," Mokuba exclaimed.

Breaker laughed. "Now, the both of you are mine." He gestured to some of his men. "You five, take Mokuba to the van, the rest of you, stay here and help me teach Kaiba that the Breakers always get what they want."

Five of Breakers men dragged the screaming Mokuba out of the stairwell while Breaker and the others held Kaiba back.

Breaker grinned to an almost defeated looking Seto Kaiba. "Now Kaiba, let's talk about your company; shall we," Then he gave a long evil cackle as he walked closer and closer to his prisoner.

**The End of Chapter 1**


End file.
